A Pile of Shards
by Samstruck
Summary: Centuries ago, the cause of death of the men and women of the Maya civilization wasn't a natural calamity but a Supernatural force. These forces were imprisoned by God in hourglasses, buried in the sands of time. With Sam and Dean coming across these forces and accidentally letting them free, will it be the second apocalypse or the end of the Winchesters?
1. Prologue

A Pile of Shards

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fanfiction! _

Prologue

Orange and black flames licked the sky like a lion does water. The grey, smoldering ash formed a dark shroud that eclipsed the red of the Sun. Rivers of boiling crimson flowed amidst the burning debris, carrying bodies with cold, still eyes. Screams of pain and death hit the barrier of ash and echoed in the atmosphere of horror. It reeked of copper and guts, left behind by those passing on their humanity to transform into spirits unable to cross over to the other side of life.

Bellows of laughter and power were heard followed by the squelch of guts spilling and crunch of bones shattering, Animals and humans alike tried to flee their impending death only to be surrounded by it.

A lone owl sat on a tree that lay circled by fire. Slowly, like blood in the veins, the flames climbed till the branches of the tree where the owl sat perched and sent it flying into the air only to hit the unforgiving wall of suffocation and plummeting to its death.

"Isn't it fascinating? How Father's 'favorite' creatures are easier to kill than a roach?" said a man perched on top of the North side of the Tikal Temple uplifted by the men of the Maya civilization. He wore a long robe and the occasional flashes of darkness revealed a large span of wings that were attached to his back.

Three more similar figures sat on it with him, each facing South, West and East directions respectively.

"Their ways are quite fascinating, Aram, not just because they die easy. But, our spawns are just stronger than these mortals. Don't know why Father favors such weak beings" said the one perched facing West named Penemue.

"It is probably because they are so fragile that Father favors them… You have seen them right, how they handle their newly borns with utmost care… Maybe Father feels that way too… Just shows that they are mindless, child-like apes" said Asbeel, looking at the destruction that was taking place from the Southern side of temple.

"Aha! Gadreel's spawn is turning out to be quite the champion! Look at her! She is tearing the humans apart like they are dried leaves that crumble easy!" spoke Kasdaye from the eastern side of things.

"Sad thing he got captured, though. He is unable to see our children take over these insolent mortals… After all, it was he who let us in here to have fun with these playthings. But I rather it was him than either of us... he was always conflicted, changing mind like the wind does direction" Aram said, swinging his legs back and forth as he watched the Giant Nephilim spawns of the different classes of angels wreck havoc in the village that was occupied by the men, women and children of Maya.

"I never considered him a part of our grigori… He and Abner were all too eager to do the crime and fault the others. I am glad he's in prison, or else we would be" snorted Kasdaye.

The four fallen angels of the grigori sat there, on the temple and watched the Mayan civilization die out, one by one for quite some time.

It was only towards the death of the last group of the men of Maya did they notice flashes of lightning hit each of the Giant Nephilim and leave nothing but a smoking pile of ash behind.

By the time the lightning hit all the Nephilim, the civilization of Maya lay extinct with nothing but their remains left to hint the future of their existence.

The four angels stood on top of the Tikal, on high alert. They gazed up at the sky trying to figure out whether the next targets of the bolt of lightning were them.

But what they didn't notice was the sands from below rising in spirals towards each until it engulfed their whole form. Each lay batting and screaming in a vortex of sand. The whirls reached the top of the sky, thinning as they stretched upwards and once they touched the last rays of the Sun, they crashed back down to the Earth, the sands trapped in four hourglasses framed from the products of the Earth…

The sands of time lay encased in four fragments, each forming its own hourglass…

_TBC…_

'_m back! I researched this story and picked the characters and the details from the first book of Enoch! _

_His story's gonna be a little dark than my rest! _

_Reviews=Love!_

_~Samstruck! _


	2. Chapter 1

A Pile of Shards

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fanfiction! _

Chapter-1

"Lie down, Dean or I'm going to cuff you to the bed!" said Sam with a hint of irritation in his voice.

" '_mfineandowanlidn_" came the reply.

"What?!"

"I'm fine and I don't wanna lie down!" whined Dean, his chest rattling and making squeaky sounds with each breath he took.

"Fine? Have you seen yourself? You squeak like a rat every time you breathe your nose if running a race, your temperature is competing with the frying pan's and you are babbling away like you are high on drugs! How's that fine?" asked Sam, waving his arms around frantically.

"You're mean…and grumpy… and mean… and grumpy… and sasquatch-ey…" Dean babbled, blowing his nose on a Kleenex.

"Okay, that's it! I'm asking Bobby for some duct tape and handcuffs!" said Sam as he filled a glass with water and pushed it into Dean's hand along with two pills.

"Ooo Sammy…kinky" smirked Dean, downing the pills and the glass of water.

"Shut up!" growled Sam and pushed him down on the bed, pulled the blanket up to his chin and turned the lights out.

"Fanks, Sammy" Dean mumbled before his snores filled the silence in the house.

Sam sighed long and hard and went downstairs to where Bobby was waiting for him with a beer.

"He asleep?" asked Bobby once Sam made his way down, taking a sip of the cool liquid.

"Finally" replied Sam, grabbing his own and plopping down on the couch with a groan.

"Just where did he catch this virus from? It has been biting us for the past two days and doesn't seem to be budging!" puzzled Bobby

"Knowing Dean, probably in some bar… God knows what goes on in there" Sam said, gulping the whole bottle of beer in one go.

"Well, things are surely gonna get more 'whiny' tomorrow so, I'm turning in… I suggest you do too" Bobby said, dropping his empty bottle in the trash can.

"Yeah, you're probably right… Night, Bobby"

"Night, Sam"

A few minutes later, Sam too fell into an exhausted and dreamless slumber.

…

…

…

…

…

…

"_OH GOOD LORD! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO DRIVE A PITCHFORK THROUGH MY BRAIN?!"_

And that's why Sam jerked awake at around two a.m. in the morning or… was it still night? He just didn't know!

He looked around, with wide, sleep heavy eyes and tousled hair. When his gaze landed upon Dean who was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed with both his hands clutching his head, he slumped back on his bed with a whine. He opened one eye and stared at Dean who was alternatively whimpering and mumbling under his breath.

He got up, threw his comforter aside and marched into the bathroom to fetch some aspirin and water. He handed them to Dean and hovered by his side when he gulped them and lay back down on the bed.

"You gonna be alright?" he asked.

"If my head doesn't kill me first, then yeah… I'll be peachy" Dean mumbled, his words muffled by the pillow.

"Here, I'll rub some pain relief ointment on your head" Sam offered, grabbing the tube from the nightstand and squeezing a dollop onto his fingers.

He rubbed the ointment oh his head and slowly massed it. He chuckled when Dean groaned loudly and mumbled 'magic fairy fingery fingers'.

It went on for about an hour. Sam gently massaged his aching head and Dean mumbled unintelligible things under his breath. Dean fell asleep right when Sam's hands started cramping and Sam was thankful for that as he didn't know for how much longer his hands could continue the massage.

Not long after, Sam too followed in Dean's footsteps and conked out.

Morning came way too early for the brothers who had fallen asleep just a few hours ago. Bobby loud yet 'sweet' "Wake up, ya ungrateful idjits!" served as their 'fall down' call.

The two of them groaned when their weary bodies met the cold, unforgiving floor.

"Sick man here, Bobby" croaked Dean as he got himself up on shaky legs and climbed back onto the bed. He wrapped his trembling frame in the thick blanket till only his eyes were peeking out and snorted as he watched Sam run around the room, still half asleep, like a headless chicken.

"You boys okay with porridge for breakfast?" Bobby asked, walking into the room. He took one look at the conditions the boys were in and shook his head. He put a thermometer in Dean's ear and when the numbers bleeped a 102, he pushed the mummified, trembling body to lie down on the bed.

"Can you manage to swallow porridge or do you want me to make you some soup?" he asked.

"Neither… I want a hot, greasy…ugh nothing" replied Dean turning green around the gills at the thought of a burger which earned him a smack on his head.

"I know where you were going! And I don't want to be the one cleaning up your reject when you puke it all out and I'm guessing, neither does Sam"

"Soup then… I don't want to eat a horse's breakfast… Porridge… ew" said Dean which earned him another smack.

"You okay with tomato soup, then?" Bobby asked but Dean was too busy snoring away to reply.

The whole day passed pretty much the same as the previous. Dean eventually shifted his mummified self from the bed to the couch. He watched TV with gritty eyes while Sam and Bobby turned their 'mother-hen' modes to full power. When the next day rolled around, Dean's fever was finally gone and he was as weak as a new born colt. Bobby and Sam didn't fare any better, the two sore and cranky from lack of sleep.

"You boys up for a supply run?" asked Bobby on the third morning.

"We low on groceries already?" Sam enquired, walking into the study.

"Not groceries, Rufus need a curse box and I don't have any at the moment. I'm guessing your daddy had the extra ones I built him in his storage locker and I need you to get a few" Bobby said.

"We need to go to New York?!" gaped Dean who had made his way into the study behind his brother.

"No, the curse boxes will come running to us then all of us can go shoot Bambi's mother and make some stew for dinner!" Bobby replied.

"Huh?"

"Never mind! Now you idjits gonna do it or do it?"

"Ooo Bobby gave us two options, Sammy! And I choose… option 2! Do it!" Dean said with a smirk.

"You guys realize that you're not making a lick of sense, right?" said Sam, snorting at their senseless bickering.

"Shut up, Sam!" Bobby and Dean said in unison which sent Sam into a laughing fit.

A few hours later found the brothers in the Impala, Dean bundled up in layers of blankets and dozing on the passenger side while Sam turned the music on low and drove away towards New York.

_TBC… _

_Ugh! Internet was being a lil bitch! So I couldn't update! *_*_

_This was not how I expected the chapter to turn out!Oh Cas, crappy start! _

_Sorry for that!_

_I just wanted to post a light chapter before things started going dark and I'm exactly the way Dean is when I'm sick, grumpy and whiny… :P _

_Anyways, I'll stop babbling now! C ya! _

_Reviews=Love!_

_~Samstruck! _


	3. Chapter 2

A Pile of Shards

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fanfiction! _

Chapter-2

"Wake up, Dean… we're here" said Sam, shaking Dean awake as he turned off the engine.

"Already? Man, we left just an hour ago? Did my Baby fly?" Dean asked, wiping the crusted drool from his cheek and shrugging off the many blankets from around him.

"You slept all the way from the diner to here… didn't move in any direction either" said Sam.

"Sorry for that…" Dean replied, blowing his nose.

"Nah, it's alright. It's good you slept 'cause if you hadn't, I'm sure your fever would've returned. You wanna come or stay in the car?" Sam asked, getting out of the car and stretching like a cat.

"I'm coming with. You can't get rid of me that easy, Sammy" grinned Dean, the two of them shoving each other playfully before going in to the reception to sign in.

"You might wanna cover your nose for this" suggested Sam before opening the door to the storage locker. A surge of dust blew in their face and the two of them coughed inspite of having covered their noses and mouths with a cloth.

"You'd think that a sealed room will be clean of any dust" scoffed Dean and when Sam opened his mouth to say something about that he glared at him.

"My head's hurting too much for your trivia, Sam, so save it!" he said at which Sam just shook his head and shoved past him to the back of the locker.

"You gonna help me carry these or whine?"Sam asked, stacking the curse boxes in his arms.

"I don't whine… you're the pansy… you whine!" Dean said, going to the other side of the rack and looking at everything stacked there.

"The hell did he do with an hourglass?" Dean asked, eyeing the ancient looking hourglass with an earthen frame that he held in his hands.

"Hourglasses…uh the ancient ones are believed to house the sands of time. Maybe this is one of the very few…looks old enough" Sam said, glancing at the hourglass curiously.

"Whatever, … it all looks the same to me" replied Dean, squinting at it one last time before putting it back on the top. He rubbed his hands and when he pulled a particularly high stack of curse boxes with a little too much force, the hourglass toppled and fell to the floor where it shattered into a million tiny shards and grains of sand scattered everywhere.

Sam stared at Dean in disbelief at what he'd just done while Dean looked down at the broken pieces that lay at his feet.

"Where's the brush?" Dean asked, breaking their daze and flashing a guilty smile. Sam gaped at him like he'd just kicked a puppy on purpose and said he was sorry while Dean for his troubles, hid his gaze from Sam.

"It's in the drawer by the table… the dustpan's there too" said Sam, shaking his head one last time before turning back to the task at hand.

"I wouldn't mind some help…" whined Dean, crouching by the mess and sweeping the shards of glass to pile up on the dust pan.

"Neither would I, so go ahead… help yourself!" said Sam, smirking.

Dean grumbled something unintelligible and emptied the shards into the trash can. He banged the dustpan just a tad bit too hard and looked at Sam for a reaction but saw nothing but his back. He sighed long and hard and when he turned back to sweep up the sand, he bit back a gasp of surprise.

"Thanks for cleaning up the sand, Sammy" he said, smiling at Sam with gratitude.

"What? I didn't clean anything… don't you see my hands are full?" Sam replied, showing his occupied hands.

"Oh… then who was it?" Dean asked, puzzled at the surprisingly spotless floor where not too long ago, particles of sand lay everywhere.

"Must've been the wind… Guess it swept the sand under the racks" suggested Sam, walking out with the curse boxes in his hands.

"Huh…" said Dean. He closed the storage locker shut and carried the rest of the boxes towards the Impala. They put the boxes in the trunk, got into the car and drove away towards Sioux Falls.

On the other side of the Storage facility, a figure emerged from the heap of sand gathered on the asphalt, bloodied and with ragged clothes. His eyes were the palest shade of blue and housed a haunted look.

He looked around himself with confusion marring his features and that was when he took his first breath with a long pull. He smirked with an evil glint in his eyes and stalked off in the same the direction the brothers had taken with a determined purpose.

Neither brother knew what they'd just let loose out unto the world again… Neither knew the days of horror, destruction and damnation that were to follow…

Neither knew the consequences of their innocent actions…

_TBC…_

_Sorry for taking so long to update! Got done with exams just yesterday! _

_Anyhow, hope this chapter put you on the edge! Lot more drama and suspense to come!_

_Oh and btw, Let Your Heart Be Light is only 2 parts! I guess I wrote one more to come but it's not! That's it… Part 1 and 2. _

_Thanks to everyone for your ever lovely reviews!_

_Revies=Love_

_~Samstruck _


	4. Chapter 3

A Pile of Shards

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fanfiction! _

Chapter-3

_The next day…_

"…_massive strikes of lightning and torrential rainfall have been reported in the city of Brookings, South Dakota leaving the weather forecasters baffled. The scale of destruction is like no other recorded lightning storm in about 500 years. The officials have reported as many as twenty three casualties and many more missing. The ones who were brought to safety are being treated for shock and their mental soundness is being questioned…" _

"The hell is happening?" Dean grumbled, switching off the television and turning towards Bobby and Sam.

"Did you hear what the reporter said? The mental soundness of the rescued people is being questioned… This storm started out of nowhere when just last night everything was normal… Hell, even in the early morning everything was normal! Doesn't that seem a little suspicious?" Bobby asked, knocking back the last of the whiskey and dropping the glass on the table.

"So, what're we thinking here? A demon?" asked Sam, handing them a sandwich each.

"That's what I'm going with… but when has anything ever been that easy for us? We need to do more research. Alright, Sammy, Bobby, you hit the books! I'm going to go out and check our arsenal, grab some more salt and other stuff" Dean said, eating his sandwich and avoiding their gaze.

"Who died and made you boss?" Bobby asked around a mouthful.

"I did" came the reply with the patent Dean Winchester grin.

"You're going strolling for chicks in some random bar, aren't you?" asked Sam, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Maybe" Dean said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"You know, Dean, it hasn't even been a week since you caught the virus… in a bar nonetheless" Sam said, narrowing his eyes and daring Dean to look at him.

"These kinds of things keep happening, Sammy… You need to loosen up; maybe you should come along… I can find you some girls too, don't worry, I won't let anyone bite" said Dean, smiling up at Sam with boyish excitement.

"You're unbelievable" said Sam.

"I know, I'm awesome" Dean said, that cheeky grin never leaving his face.

"All right you two, stop bickering like an old married couple! Dean, you're not going anywhere, restocking the arsenal, sure but no bars… You're gonna make us some fake ids" Bobby said.

"Aw, you're no fun, old man! And don't we have enough of those already?" asked Dean, pouting like a two year old.

"No, they have revised the FBI ids and unless you want your ass to get busted, I suggest you do as I say. And Sam, hit the books" Bobby ordered, ignoring the way the brothers glared at each other.

"Idjits…"

_Brookings, South Dakota _

"So, enjoying yourself yet?" asked the burly man with a large moustache sitting on a bench, eating a slice of pizza to the wiry one next to him.

"Quite… this is better than last time… We have more sheep and they seem quite stupid too… I thought humanity would have improved, it's been so many centuries but it's quite the opposite… they've become more dumb… naïve little creatures" said the other man who was clothed in baggy jeans and sweatshirt.

"Yeah… but in a way, it's better for us to do our business. Sure, the nosey apes of hunters often come behind us but otherwise, we have a whole planet worth of food waiting to be eaten! But, I gotta admit, their food is quite marvelous too" said the burly man.

"I meant to ask, what is that you're eating with so much delight?" asked the man, eying the pizza with morbid curiosity.

"Oh, this thing? It's called a pizza… it's very good. Here, try some" the burly man said, offering a slice from the box to the other man.

The wiry man took a slice of pizza and cautiously bit into it. He chewed it with a blank expression but within no time, his face lit up in delight and he devoured it, going for another piece.

"I don't think the word 'good' does it justice. It is marvelous, the many flavors in this one small thing! Get me some more!" he said, polishing off the second piece and reaching for the last in the box.

"Huh, alright, come on then, let the other two do the work, we'll go grab some pizza for you" the burly man said, dropping the empty pizza box in the trash can next to him and getting up.

"Along with the pizza, I need better clothing…" he said, following the man.

"Sure, man… we'll get you that 'sophisticated' monkey suit! Don't worry, leave it all to this 'mighty' Asura… he'll take care f it" said the other man.

"I don't understand why you're talking in third person" said the man to the Asura.

"Oh, forget it… you guys never got sarcasm… my bad!" said the Asura.

"Well, I don't think anything could be more 'sarcastic' than an angel with an Asura, a Dragon and a Hydra" said the angel.

"Now, that is irony, not sarcasm… besides, you're a 'fallen' angel" the Asura said, grinning at the angel.

"You're getting on my nerve, just be quiet and lead the way"…

And unaffected by their banter, the chaos prevailed… After all, this was just the beginning of the bigger picture… They still had plans to make… places to go… and creatures to free…

Meanwhile, in Singer Salvage, two boys and an old, drunk genius got into their vehicles and drove away towards Brookings, South Dakota…

They had work to do…

_TBC…_

_I know I said the next chapter will be up in a while, yesterday but I fell asleep! Sorry! _

_But here you go!_

_FYI, For those who don't know, Asuras __are a different group of power-seeking deities besides the suras, sometimes considered naturalists, or nature-beings, in constant battle with the__devas__._

_Thanks for the ever lovely reviews!_

_~Samstruck! _


	5. Chapter 4

A Pile of Shards

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fanfiction! _

Chapter-4

"You really think this is going to work? I know they are stupid but not this stupid" said the Asura, staring incredulously at the angel.

"She is a grieving woman, she won't be in a mood to interrogate much" assured the angel.

"If it had to be friends, why do we have to wear these monkey suits? Won't that like make her suspicious or something?" the Asura asked.

At that the angel looked at their outfits and frowned up at him.

"What's wrong with them? These are perfectly dignified outfits" he said.

"I don't know what's it with you guys and your love for monkey suits but we aren't attending a funeral here, we are just going to fake offer our condolences while you do whatever the hell you are going to do, so it'll seem a tad insensitive" the Asura said.

"Since when do Asuras have feelings?" retorted the angel.

"Ouch, now that was insensitive. You live around humans long enough, you'll learn too, chief. Now can we go get something casual to wear?" said he, rolling his eyes at the angel's bluntness.

"It isn't necessary for us to go anywhere. At a snap of my fingers we can have a different outfit" the angel proudly said.

"Well aren't you a big proud baby" snorted the Asura.

"You are starting to annoy me, I'd advise you to shut up" grumbled the angel.

"Whatever, you big baby" chuckled the Asura.

The angel glared at him but otherwise kept quiet while the Asura grinned proudly at having shut him up.

Meanwhile Sam and Dean had already suited up and were at old Mrs. Gunderson's house.

"We're very sorry for your loss, Mrs. Gunderson" Dean said, looking at the old woman with sympathetic eyes.

"Yeah, me too. Danny was a good boy but these things keep happening and this time, it was his turn to go" said she, dabbing at her damp eyes with a handkerchief.

Sam looked surprised at how the woman was holding it together. That was some pretty healthy attitude for someone who just lost her son.

"What did you boys say you were here for?" she asked.

"The insurance company is sending agents to all houses to check for any fire damages due to the recent events. We're just here for an overall check" Sam answered.

"Oh, then you boys go ahead. There's one room downstairs and two up the stairs. The kitchen's in here too. Do you want me to go with?" Mrs. Gunderson asked.

"We got it, Mrs. Gunderson" Dean said, flashing his charming smile.

"Oh please, call me Cecile. Mrs. Gunderson makes me feel old" she replied, her cheeks turning a deep red.

Dean smiled awkwardly and Sam chuckled at her reaction.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Sam asked as they walked toward the bedroom downstairs.

"Uh, Bobby told us check for anything funky in the houses of all the deceased" Dean answered.

"Funky? He didn't really say that, did he? And how does it help us to check the houses of the deceased?" asked Sam, retrieving the EMF meter from his blazer pocket.

"Yup, every word. And maybe we can find some hex bags or something like that which might help us" replied Dean, using his UV light to check for any hidden 'funky' symbols.

Sam shook his head and went back to checking every corner with the EMF meter but was unable to rely on it as the signals were mostly being received from the electric wires but he tried nonetheless.

When Mrs. Gunderson moved from the living room to her bed, Sam and Dean started checking there too.

"Huh, this is weird" Dean said as they were checking by the show-case.

"What?" Sam asked, turning in the direction Dean was looking.

"This hourglass. It looks exactly like the one we say at dad's locker a few days ago" he said.

"The one you broke?" Sam asked, looking closer.

Dean nodded and took the hourglass in his hands to take a closer look.

"Even the engravings are the same. You think maybe it's the same one?" he asked, passing it on for Sam to look.

"But it was broken. And as far as I know, hourglasses don't travel long distance. Maybe this is a replica or something" Sam replied.

"Yeah, but it did disappear" he said.

"That was just the sand, Dean. It must've been the wind. Besides, you cleaned up the shards of glass and wood, remember?" Sam said, putting the hourglass back on the rack.

"Hmmm" Dean said and with one last lingering look, he moved on.

Just as they were finishing up, the doorbell rang and they quickly hid their instruments and flashed identical smiles and Mrs. Gunderson breezed past them to get the door.

And so the clash of paths began and fate changed her design to intertwine them…

This was just the beginning of something much more sinister to come…


	6. Chapter 5

A Pile of Shards

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for this fanfiction! _

Chapter-5

They were finally on their way to Mrs. Gunderson's house, the angel grumbling at the Asura's choice of clothing. It was a funny picture.

When they reached the suburban house, the angel couldn't help but sigh in relief at not having to tolerate the Asura's annoying persona without a buffer while the Asura just smirked his way to the door.

When the old woman opened the door with a smile on her face, the angel froze and stared wide eyed at her, not knowing what the next course of action was. Humanity had become much more complicated over the centuries. He was getting performance anxiety.

"Yes, gentlemen, can I help you with anything?"

"Your son is dead" the angel blurted out, not so subtly.

The Asura winced at the angel's bluntness.

"Excuse his insolence, ma'am, he's taken Danny's death pretty hard. I'm Peter and this is Neil, we were Danny's high school buddies" the Asura explained.

"Oh, right… come on in" said the woman, her tone making it obvious that she didn't know anybody by those names.

But how could she? It was their aliases for the particular occasion, no matter how 'White Collar' it sounded.

"Would you two like some iced tea? It's boiling out there!"

"No" "Oh yes please!" the angel and the Asura said together.

"I'll be right back!" she said in a chipper tone and bounced her way to where they assumed the kitchen was.

"What are you doing?" the angel asked sharply.

"Waiting for tea!" said the Asura, with a big grin on his face.

"We are here to work, not have a tea party" the angel grit out, his artfully blank expression masking into one of annoyance.

"And what work is that?" the Asura asked, coolly.

"I told you already, I can't disclose that information to you!"

"Which means I'm just your chaperone, no, arm candy sounds better! I don't have any work, so, I'm entitled to have some fun in the meantime. My schedule's pretty packed too, you know. I barely get the time to enjoy an iced tea. Why not make the most of this situation?" he replied, a smug smile on his face.

Before the angel could hurl another incisive reply, re-entered the living room with a tray filled with five tall glasses and a jug of iced tea. She poured the tea into the glasses and offered two to the Asura and the angel.

"Agents! Come on out, I've got tea" she called out.

The angel and Asura stared at each other in confusion, what agents?!

Just then Sam and Dean walked out from Danny's old room where they'd moved to, when the doorbell had rung. Though it was obvious that there were guests over, they weren't prepared for the sight of two men, one, bulkier than a small cow and the other one, wiry compared to the potato next to him, sitting on the couch, drinking iced tea.

Something set off their spidey senses and it was tingling.

They gave a terse nod of acknowledgement to the two bewildered men on the couch and moved on to where Mrs. Gunderson was pouring iced tea into the glasses.

"Thank you, Mrs. Gunderson, but we've got to move, we have got other houses to cover" Dean said.

"Oh please, it's Cecile. Besides, I wasn't asking, I'm sure you can spare two minutes" said the old woman, holding out two glasses to Sam and Dean with a smile on her face.

They looked at each other for a moment, hesitating but eventually took the offered glasses and sat across the two men to drink their tea, muttering a 'thank you'.

Mrs. Gunderson, the gracious host, bowed her welcome and made her way back to the kitchen, leaving the four men to bask in each other's glorious presence.

The Asura couldn't help the faint squeal that left his mouth when he saw who the two 'agents' were.

"It's them!" he whispered, elbowing the angel in childlike excitement, or I suppose, fanboy like.

The angel grabbed the Asura's flailing elbow in a tight grip and asked, "Who?!"

"It's them! It's them! Oh boy, oh boy! It's Sam and Dean Winchester! Pinch me!"

"Why would I pinch you? I don't understand" the angel asked, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Reassurance! That I'm not dead and in Heaven and they're actually here!"

"I can assure you that is not possible. You are an Asura and asuras don't get a pass to Heaven, I'm sorry, my friend, you are not in Heaven" the angel said, a sympathetic look crossing his face.

"Thank you, genius, I didn't know that" the Asura said, sarcastically.

"You're welcome"

The Asura just rolled his eyes and smiled excitedly behind his glass.

If only he could go over and tell them what a big fan he was!

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean squirmed in their seats in discomfort. Something was very weird with the two men they were sitting across. The bulky one was bouncing in his seat in what could only be understood as excitement and the wiry one only looked more confused by the second.

"Those two seem weird to you?" Dean asked Sam.

"Where do I even start?" Sam whispered back.

They quickly downed the tea and got up in haste to get away from the weirdoes sitting across them.

They thanked Mrs. Gunderson once again and made their way out.

"You scared them away!" the Asura pouted.

"I don't have a scary personality, you do"

"Aw, do I scare the wittle angel?" the Asura mocked.

"I advise you to shut up before I lose my temper. Besides, who were those men?" the angel asked, looking genuinely intrigued.

"That was Sam and Dean Winchester…"

TBC…

Hello *Waves awkwardly* Er, sorry for taking so long to update and for a small chapter and a crappy one at it?...

Thank you…

Err… right…

Toodles for the moment.

~Samstruck


	7. Chapter 6

A Pile Of Shards

Chapter-6

It wasn't two days later that the skies of Brookings lit up again. While all the inhabitants of the tiny, little town quivered and peed themselves in terror, two parties belonging to the not so human category couldn't help but enjoy the show.

They relished the feel of crimson rain on their faces, thoroughly enjoyed the hail of singed but slightly frozen human meat. The Asura was one step away from dancing in the shower of barbequed human innards. He thrust his tongue out to taste all the blood and roasted chunks of meat.

"Hmm. Good ol' America. All you can eat buffet of human meat stuffed with cheese, sugar, beer and the chewy taste of unused brains, absolutely delicious. You know, where I come from, they barely have meat on their bones. All they eat goes to their waist, not tasty. And they hardly consume cheese or beer. Come on! Asuras have taste buds too. Though, the sugar induced stupidity is the same everywhere."

"So, that's why you migrated from India? Because you didn't like how they tasted?" the angel, Asbeel, asked, a frown marring his face, processing his companion's revelation.

"Hell, yeah! All that cornsyrup, beer and cheese mixed with human meat, never tasted anything better. Come on, it's practically a free 'All you can eat, buffet'. Take a bite. See for yourself," he encouraged.

"Does it taste like pizza?" Asbeel piped up.

"Yes, my friend, they do."

The angel glared at the Asura for calling him his friend, but didn't say anything further.

He reluctantly put his tongue out, tasting the blood and flesh that rained from the sky.

Almost immediately, he scrunched his face up and sent the Asura a dirty look.

"You lied. They taste disgusting" he said as a matter of fact.

"Maybe your taste buds are shot, but they taste like pizza to me, better even," the Asura shrugged innocently.

For a minute, they sat in comfortable silence, taking in their surrounding like it were a beautiful picture. They were sitting on a bench in the Brookings Botanical Garden, while the dragon and the hydra played with the humans.

It was a gory picture, the leaves, the ground and themselves covered in human blood and pieces, the air holing a coppery, putrid odor.

"So, what was it that you got from Mrs. Gundy's house?" asked the Asura, breaking the silence.

"This," he said, proudly.

The Asura snorted in amusement, "Seriously? If I knew you were an antique collector, I would've taken you to my lair. I've got all kinds of stuff there."

"It's not just an antique, you ass. This hourglass is unlike other antiques, Aram is in there." The angel stated a wistful expression on his face.

"Aram? Who's that?"

The angel took in a deep breath, though, did he really need one? No one knew.

"Aram is my brother. We were of the same grigori. There were 4 of us, excluding the traitor Gadreel. Myself, Aram, Kasdaye and Penemue. In your language, you could say we were the best of friends. We loved Father, we were good sons, and we did everything that was asked of us, right up to following Michael's and Lucifer's orders. But when Michael's and Father's orders got a little out of bounds, we followed Lucifer. Taking care of these flawed apes, placing them above us, that was just not acceptable. We did what Lucifer asked us to do. I won't say we didn't take delight in what he asked us to do, we were willing participants, and we did enjoy ourselves. Father created us before them, we are angels, the higher order, they are nothing but fragile, puny, little pests. How could Father tell us to bow down to their will? So, we rebelled, the four of us, Lucifer, Azazel and some others. And he punished us for it. I don't know about Lucifer, Azazel and the others but, he trapped the four of us in the sands of time. Someone released me, I am guessing, unknowingly. Now, I am going to release my brothers and together, we will show the humans what real pain feels like," the angel fumed, tightening his grip on the hourglass.

"Woah, quite the story you've got there, bucko. And by the way, Azazel's dead, the Winchesters killed him. And Lucifer, that boy-o is trapped in the cage, in hell," said the Asura.

"Winchesters? You said the two we met back at Mrs. Gunderson's house were Sam and Dean Winchester. Do you mean them?"

"Yes, that's them, alright. They're hunters, big pains in the ass."

"Oh, I see."

"So, why don't you break your brother free?" asked the Asura, pointing to the hourglass in the angel's hand.

"I can't. It's locked; a blood spell. From what I saw in my hourglass, these carvings on the wood, need to be touched by blood in order to release the prisoner. Abner, another angel, and I worked on this kind of prison ourselves. And not just any ordinary blood, the blood of Michael and Lucifer's vessels. When we designed these, we thought of sorting the culpable angels according to their closest connection to either of them. This way, the angel closest to Michael could be locked or released with the blood of his vessel, same goes for the angel closest to Lucifer. I'd never thought in my wildest dream that I would be locked in one, myself, not that I do have dreams, but still.

Now, my prison needed the blood of Michael's vessel, I am guessing Penemue's does too. We fought under the leadership of Michael in Sargon's war against the Elamites. Meanwhile, Aram and Kasdaye were with Lucifer in the war between Mari and Rimush. So, I am guessing, based on that, Penemue needs the blood of Michael's vessel while Aram and Kasdaye need Lucifer's vessel's blood. Now, I think the person who broke my hourglass was Michael's vessel. The shards of glass must have nicked him and he bled on it. If only I knew where to find him and Lucifer's vessel…" the angel trailed off, disheartened.

"Er… I hate to break this to you, but we just missed them," the Asura said.

"What? Where?!"

"The Winchesters… they are Michael's and Lucifer's vessels…"

_TBC… _

_AN: Oh geez, I haven't updated this since August, 2014. Sorry! But here I am, now. _

_I hope this made sense. Cause it didn't to me. I didn't proof read it yet, so if you find any mistakes, just let me know. _

_I just broke the barrier and revealed everything, damn! I suck! _

_Oh and Welcome to __BlackLodgeinhabitant__! She is an awesome person and a great writer, go check out her fics, guys! _

_Thank you!_

_~Samstruck _


End file.
